The Head and Neck Oncology Program (HNOP) is a comprehensive program in head and neck cancer research that includes a multidisciplinary team of Investigators In basic, clinical, behavioral, population and translational research. The program consists of 44 members from 11 departments in five schools across the University of Michigan. The HNOP's direct cost funding has increased by 60% over this grant period, to over $5 million of which $2 is in NCI funding, including a Head and Neck SPORE. Program members published 293 papers during this grant period, 22.5% of which demonstrated intra-programmatic and 33.4% Inter-programmatic collaborations. Many members of this program also hold joint membership in other Cancer Center basic science or prevention programs which integrate additional fundamental research into the underlying mechanisms of head and neck cancer behavior and treatment. The major research themes of the HNOP are to; 1. Identify mechanisms of carcinogenesis and progression 2. Determine the molecular determinants of treatment response 3. Characterize the immunobiology of the tumor microenvironment to better modulate the immune system as a therapeutic modality 4. Characterize the role of cancer stem cells in tumor progression, Invasion, metastasis and resistance to treatment 5. Define new treatment combinations based on laboratory and clinical studies that define new biomarkers for individualized therapies 6. Define organ preservation strategies in head and neck cancer 7. Develop and implement novel reconstruction and rehabilitation techniques for head and neck cancer patients This program has undergone considerable recruitment over this grant period with 18 new faculty members, and a renewed/expanded emphasis on translational research that should become fully realized over the next grant cycle.